Playthings
by Flyingshadow451
Summary: Halloween Special! Mikey gets hurt while on patrol with his brothers. A strange boys appears in the vacant playground and asks them to play with him. Leonardo turns down the offer. While waiting for Mikey to recover, Leo, Raph, and Donnie play a game... unaware that another player would soon join them in the dark sewers...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, Flyingshadow451 here! My sister, sillyedward, and I have decided to compete against each other in this fan fiction world for a Halloween Special! Both of us are writing a fan fiction, both scary… I'll let you guys know when she posts her first chapter! Please check out out when she does!

I do NOT own TMNT

ooooooooooooo

_Playthings_

Chapter 1

It was raining lightly that night. Occasionally, the wavering sliver of the moon peeked out from behind the dark clouds, illuminating the city with its brief light. Four shadows sprang lithely from one rooftop to the next noiselessly.

One of the shadows halted at the edge of the roof. The wind jerked at the blue strip of cloth masking his face. Two more shades silently landed next to him and waited by his side. The final silhouette made to stop as well, but slipped on the slick bricks and plummeted into the small playground below with a short cry.

"Mikey!" three voices clamored as his body hit the ground with a sickening thud. After a moment, the fallen turtle sat up and rubbed his aching head. Sighs could be heard from above.

"That didn't feel too good," Michelangelo pouted, poking in distress at the lump forming on his head.

"Mikey! Don't move! Let me check you over!" the tallest shadow ordered as it made its way down the fire escape with a small rattle. The other two followed in concern.

The small, orange-clad turtle was content with that. Blood pounded painfully beneath his temples, and the world wouldn't stop spinning. Yeah, he liked spinning, but this was too much. Before his older brother, Donatello, could reach him, a small cold hand touched the mutant turtle on the shoulder.

Too dazed to jump in surprise, Mikey regarded the human child that stood beside him. He winced; his brothers wouldn't be too happy.

He was seen.

Donnie hesitated at the edge of the light, but stepped forward because of Mikey's vulnerability. His hand itched toward his bō, but he quickly rationalized that he didn't need it. It was just a human boy. There was no danger… Right?

He froze when the child snapped his gaze from Mikey to him, rooting him on the spot. A funny little grin twitched on his pale cheeks. The presence of his elder brothers, Leonardo and Raphael, behind him did not sooth the unease Donatello felt that moment.

"You want to play with me?" he asked the purple-banded mutant while gripping Mikey's shoulder with a death-grip.

"I'm sorry," a calm voice answered for Donnie, "I'm afraid we will have to go home. It's getting late."

Donnie shot a grateful glance at their oldest brother, Leo, who had exposed himself from the shadows to address the young child. Raphael hung back, the only sign of his presence was the gleam of his narrowed, green eyes.

"I want to play…" Mikey mumbled, his usual bright blue eyes now glazed over with headiness.

"Sorry, bro," Donnie approached them and knelt next to his injured brother, despite his screaming instincts, "We're going to have to play later."

This isn't good. He was disorientated, unfocused, and quickly losing consciousness. He probably had a concussion. The turtle slapped his freckled cheeks lightly, in an attempt to arouse him.

"Come on, stay awake!" Donnie pleaded, temporarily forgetting the child in his worry. Mikey's blood ran over his fingers from where it seeped from his wound. Leo stepped forward warily.

"I'm sorry, kid," he repeated, "We have to go… could you please let go of him?"

Dark eyes stared at him expressionless from underneath damp bangs. Silently, the cold hand fell away from the youngest turtle's shoulder.

"Now get lost!" a growl sounded from the thick shadows cast by the streetlight, "Before I turn you into a shish kabob!"

"_Raph_!" Leo whipped around and glared at the pair of glowing green eyes, "Don't talk to him like that! He's just a kid!"

The responding snarl made the younger brothers flinch, "He's a creepy-as-hell kid! I don't like him!"

"Just because you don't like him—"

"Guys?" Donnie's alarmed voice snapped Leo and Raph from their growing argument. They both glanced toward the younger turtle. His brown eyes were round as they flicked to and fro, "Where did he go?"

Leo frowned; sure enough, the child was nowhere in sight. The swings creaked mournfully as the misty breeze pulled at them. The light above their heads flickered erratically for a few seconds before plunging all four mutants into darkness. The rain picked up, driving hard into their chilled skin.

"Let's get out of here," Leo cleared his throat, assisting his second-youngest brother with Mikey. Five seconds later, there was no sign whatsoever of their existence, except for the quiet scrape of a manhole cover. The only remaining evidence was the tiny puddle of blood that was quickly dissipating in the rain.

Just before the last trace disappeared, a small hand reached forward and poked at the dark scarlet liquid.

ooo

"Is he going to be alright?" Raphael asked, his voice harsh but hid an undertone of concern. Leo looked up from where he sat at the corner of the lab at his genius brother, eager for his response.

"He'll be okay," Donnie assured his elder brothers, while pulling out a small knife from his bag, "First, I'm going to have to perform a ventriculostomy so I can drain some of the cerebrospinal fluid that has built up and created the intracranial pressure. If I need to, I'll perform decompressive craniotomy."

"English please!" Raph snapped, the worry for his youngest brother making him unusually sharp. Well, sharp for Raph, anyways.

Donatello blinked in surprise, "I-i'm sorry… basically, I have to cut his head open, to relieve the pressure. Otherwise, he will have permanent brain damage," He dug through his bag and pulled out several sections of gauze and a catheter, "You should probably leave. It's not a pretty operation."

Gingerly, he removed the icepack from the unconscious turtle's head and untied the orange mask. Raphael grit his teeth before his shoulders drooped. All of that fight he had built up instantly deflated when he realized that there was nothing he could do to help his little bro. He vacated the lab and made his way toward his room.

"Raph?" Donnie's voice made him pause for a moment, "You know… When Mikey wakes up, he's going to need something to eat. Preferably something healthy with lots of protein and calories. This will help reduce the cranial inflammation and give him the energy required to recover."

For the first time that evening, Raphael actually smiled, "Thanks Donnie, I'll get to it."

Leo stood and gave the unconscious turtle's hand a small squeeze before following Raph and sliding the lab door shut. Splinter waited outside, his face shrouded with worry.

"Donnie has to perform surgery," Leo forced a small smile, "But he'll be okay…" His master's amber eyes regarded him with sadness.

"That's good to hear," the rat murmured, then he placed a hand on the leader's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Leo's blue eyes suddenly took interest in his feet, "I'm fine."

Splinter's whiskers twitched, but he decided to let the lie go, "My son, know that you may confide in me about anything. I'll always listen."

The turtle met his father's gaze, "… Hai, sensei…"

The rat gave his eldest son a reassuring smile, then quietly disappeared into the lab, where Leo saw, for just a brief moment, Donatello bent carefully over his only little brother, scapel in hand. Hit by a sudden wave of nausea, Leonardo stumbled away. He had to get away from there.

Somehow, he had found himself in the kitchen.

He inhaled deeply before collapsing into a chair. Raphael glanced over his shoulder. He didn't say anything; he just continued pulling ingredients out of the fridge, occasionally glancing at a piece of paper he held in his large hand. For that, Leo was grateful.

"I should be in there," the elder turtle sighed, "I feel like I have failed everybody… Mikey and Donnie especially."

Raphael pulled out the last ingredient and laid the piece of paper on the table; it was one of Mikey's recipes for stew.

"It's not yer fault, ya know?" the red-banded turtle spoke gruffly, "He slipped and fell… accidents like that happen. It could have happened to any of us."

"But Donnie… he shouldn't have to be the one to cut him up…" Leo choked on his words.

"He's the only one who can cut him up," Raph explained, wearing a little thin on patience, "He knows what he's doing. He doesn't blame ya or anything. Sitting in there with them will not do our bros any good," irritably, he waved a knife in Leo's face, "So instead of moping about what ya couldn't control, how about ya help with this fucking stew? I suck at cooking."

Leo couldn't help but laugh at that, earning a scowl from his little brother. Raphael always did have his way with words; their harshness always reached Leo in a way gentleness could not. Grinning, he pulled out a pot and got to work.

ooo

A few hours later, the aroma of the stew permeated the lair. Splinter poked his head out of the lab and gave an appreciative sniff. His elder sons, who had taken to snooze on the couch while they waited for Donatello to finish the operation, snapped to attention when they heard the muted squeak of the door. They fixed their hopeful gazes on their father. The rat gave a smile and the turtles jumped up in happiness.

They rushed into the lab.

Michelangelo lay on a stretcher, the only sign of the operation being the neat little stitches on his temple and the cloying smell of disinfectant. Donatello sat next to his little brother, unwrapping some fresh gauze. He pulled out some scissors to cut the cloth but clumsily sliced his own finger, staining the white fabric with bright red.

Alarmed, Leonardo knelt next to him and tried to attend to the wound. The younger turtle waved him off and attempted to cut another clean section of gauze. His shaking hands just made more of a mess as more blood dripped.

"Donnie!" Raph grabbed his hand, "It's okay, bro. Let us take care it! You need to rest."

The purple-banded turtle shook his head and pulled away as he stood unsteadily, "N-no… I still need to disinfect the operation table, dispose of the cerebrospinal fluid safely, sanitize the lab, monitor Mikey…"

Leo grasped his shoulder assertively, "You're practically asleep on your feet, you have to rest."

Still, the younger turtle resisted, "But there is a potential biohazard if it isn't done correctly…"

Splinter approached them, his voice soft, "Donatello, you have done enough for Michelangelo. He is safe now. You deserve to rest."

Donnie's brown eyes drifted closed and he sagged heavily against Raphael. The red-banded turtle staggered under the sudden weight, but he refused to drop his little brother. Leo sighed in relief.

"Raphael," Splinter turned his attention to him, "Please tend to his wound and see that he gets in bed."

The turtle nodded before wrapping a strong arm around Donnie's waist and taking him out. Leonardo picked up the soiled sections of gauze and turned around to throw them away. He froze. Before him was the operation table. Stained scarlet.

He jumped when Splinter's gentle hands took the gauze from his stiff hands, "My son, why don't you go and bandage Michelangelo's head? I'll clean up here."

Gratefully, Leo relinquished it and turned back to his youngest brother. Sitting in Donnie's seat, he picked up the roll of gauze and carefully cut a long strip off, breathing deeply through his nose. He lifted Mikey's head tenderly and wrapped the strip snugly about his temples. Finally, he fixed the end in place and sat back to observe his handiwork. It wasn't as neat as Don's, but it achieved its purpose.

Wearily, Leo moved toward one of the cabinets and opened it, pleased to find a blanket folded neatly within. Returning to Mikey's side, the elder brother draped the warm blanket over him and tucked it underneath his chin. Just briefly, Michelangelo stirred and then settled down, a tiny smile on his freckled face. Leonardo's heart leapt with relief, perhaps Mikey really will be okay.

ooo

Leonardo woke with a start. Groaning, he sat up and cracked his stiff neck. His blue gaze fell on the peaceful sleeping face of his baby brother. The turtle smiled. That was right, he had stayed with Mikey for the night.

The noise that had woken him brought his attention toward the lab door. There stood Raph, scowling. Leo, however, could see the worry that hid in his green eyes.

"He's okay," That was all the older brother had to say.

Raph nodded, his expression relieved, "I'm making breakfast."

Leo stood and stretched his arms above his head, hearing his back pop satisfactorily. Rubbing his shell, he replied, "I'll help."

The younger turtle nodded curtly before disappearing. Leo looked down at Mikey once more before following him.

ooo

Leo placed the last piece of badly burnt toast on the plate just as Raphael began to squeeze the life out of the last orange. Only a third of the juice actually made it into the pitcher, the rest soaking the younger turtle or pooling on the floor and counter. Frustrated, Raph slammed the pulpy remains on the counter and crossed his arms with a growl. Leo watched out of the corner of his eye, grinning to himself.

"Hey," Leonardo started, "Maybe after breakfast, we could go out and play a game?"

Raph whipped out a towel and began to mop up the wasted juice, "That's… not a bad idea. We should take Don with us, too."

"I'll go get him and Master Splinter," The eldest turtle said, happy that Raph agreed. Normally, he would fight tooth and nail against anything Leo suggested, just to spite him. He stepped out of the kitchen, only to jump when he bumped into his father.

"Ah! Sumimasen, sensei!" Leo hastily apologized.

Splinter waved it off and stroked his beard thoughtfully, "I think that is a good idea, my son. Playing a game would relieve much of the stress the three of you have built up since last night."

"You were listening?"

"How could I not hear with these ears?" the rat said, flicking his pointed ears in amused demonstration. Leo responded with a sheepish grin.

"If Mikey wakes before we return…"

The master dipped his head, "Of course, I'll call, Leonardo."

The blue-banded turtle bowed gratefully before running into Donatello's room. He pushed the door open, and walked up to where his little brother lay asleep. Just before he could touch him, the younger turtle bolted up and let out a terrified shriek. Leo leapt back and kept his distance until Donnie came back to his senses.

"L-leo…?" he whispered, clutching his head and peering up at his brother.

The older turtle sat on the edge of his bed, "Yeah, it's me," he answered in a quiet voice, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Donnie was silent for a moment, just focusing on calming his erratic breathing, before speaking, "I-it was that boy from last night… he was there. He c-chased me… and kept on screaming at me to play a game. He hurt you guys… and laughed…" A tear slid down his cheek, "Leo… he killed you guys…"

"Shh…" Leo scooted closer to him and wrapped his arm around his shaking form, "We are here. We're safe. That kid is nowhere near. It was just a bad dream."

Donnie pressed his palms against his eyes and gave a weak smile, "Y-yeah… It was just a dream…"

Leo held on to him until the tremors stilled, "Raph and I made breakfast. It's not as good as Mikey's but it's edible."

"Is he awake yet?" Donnie's head snapped up, instantly anxious again. The older brother gave a negative shake of his head.

Donatello pulled away from him and slid his legs off the bed, "I'll check on him and make sure everything's in order. Make sure Raph doesn't eat my food, please?"

"Alright," Leo chuckled as he stepped out. Both turtles grinned at each other outside of Donnie's door and made their separate ways.

ooo

"A game?" Donnie asked, a little incredulously, "I don't know…"

"Come on!" Raphael punched his arm enthusiastically, making him wince, "It'll be fun! We could use a little de-stressing!"

"What about Mikey?" the taller brother frowned.

"You said so yourself last night that he would be fine," Leo assured him, "Plus, Master Splinter promised to call us if he wakes up."

Donatello raised his eyes up to the ceiling. Both of them had very good points, but the cold pit in his stomach made him reluctant. He really didn't think that they should go into the sewers, at least not until Mikey woke up, but he couldn't find any reasonable excuse. With a droop of his shoulders, he finally gave in.

"Okay…" he sighed. Raph and Leo fist-bumped, "What are we playing?"

Leo grinned, "Let's play Turtle Hunt."

ooo

A/N: My sister and I read this over outloud and decided to say all of the dialogue in a squeaky country accent. Lots of laughs were shared. I choked on my coffee XD

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for those of you who have taken the time to read the first chapter! I'm a little wowed at the attention it recieved!

I do not own TMNT!

ooo

_Playthings_

Chapter 2

The faintest squeal of metal of the subways could be heard in the distance, if one listened closely enough. Splinter stood near the the entrance to the lair, patiently listening to Donatello's instructions. The tall turtle stood before his father, counting off all of the necessities.

"Mikey shouldn't get up, listen to music, watch t.v., use his tPhone... basically anything that will make his brain work more than it needs to. I wouldn't normally say so, but in this case neural stimulation is bad," Donnie paused and tapped his chin, deep in thought, "There was something else, too..."

The rat's whiskers twitched in amusement, "I think I got it, my son. You do not have to worry about Michelangelo. Go have fun with your brothers."

The mutant hesitated for a moment before giving a small dip of his head. He ran off and met up with his older brothers, who stood waiting by the train tracks. With a signal from Leonardo, the three of them swiftly melded into the darkness. A baby blue eye watched from the crack between the lab's heavy metal doors. It disappeared just as Splinter turned around and began to make his way to the training room.

Inside of the lab, Michelangelo stumbled back into his makeshift bed and buried his face into the thin pillow. Blood pounded softly in his head, making it ache painfully. It wasn't nearly as bad as before, but it still made him whimper. After the throbbing eased a little, the turtle tried to recall what had happened.

_He was running behind Raphael. _

_He tried to stop when Leo gave the signal._

_He felt the pain._

_Something cold was touching his shoulder._

_He could hear the faint voices of his brothers._

_He wanted to play something..._

Michelangelo squeezed his eyes shut, wracking his throbbing brain for anything else, but there was nothing else but a film of black and silence obscuring the rest of his memories. He let out a small whimper as his head gave another nauseating throb. He held his head between his hands and curled into a small ball, willing the agony to go away.

Then, he smelled something very familiar.

Slowly opening his eyes, Mikey stared at the bowl of stew sitting in his father's lap. He raised his head to meet his father's gaze.

"Perhaps this will help you feel better?" Splinter questioned, opening his closed fist to reveal a pair of little red pills. Mikey drew himself up and thankfully took the medicine, chasing it down the glass of water that he had brought as well.

Splinter cautiously handed him the hot ceramic bowl and watched intently as the young turtle tentatively sipped at the thick liquid. When the flavor reached his tongue, Mikey recognized it as the stew that he always fed his older brothers whenever they got sick or injured. A tear escaped from the corner of his eye. They took the time to make this... but they didn't even wait for him to wake up before going outside again...

"Why didn't you come out to stop your brothers?" Splinter asked gently, "They are really worried about you..."

Mikey snapped his head up, instantly regretting it when the motion sent the world spinning viciously, "You knew...?"

"That you were awake?" Splinter flicked one pointed ear, "I did. But if you didn't want to see your brothers, I wasn't about to put you in a situation you were not prepared to deal with," the rat stood and refilled the glass at the lab's sink, "But why?"

"I..." Mikey wasn't sure why, if he was honest with himself. He knew his brothers cared about him, but to see them leave like that made him feel a little betrayed. That thought by itself made him feel guilty and selfish. Even when he was a pain to deal with, they stuck with him. _If they really did care, why didn't they stay...? _A little voice whispered in his head. Mikey mentally shook it off, refusing to believe anything bad about his elder brothers. They helped him when he was hurt, the stew and the small stitches under the bandage proved it. They probably needed some space to relax.

"...call them?" the rat's soft voice brought the turtle's mind back.

"Huh?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Do you want me to call them?" Splinter repeated patiently.

Mikey stared at the bowl between his hands. After a long moment, he shook his head.

Splinter rose, dipping his head, "As you wish, but you are only allowed to rest until they return. Donatello informed me that any other activity will impair your healing," just before he stepped outside, he paused, "Michelangelo, whatever it is that is upsetting you, do not let it delude you from the truth."

Michelangelo nodded tiredly and tried to take another sip of the stew that his brothers had made, just for him. The sqeak of the lab door told him that his father had left, most likely to go and meditate. He couldn't fathom why, but the stew had turned tasteless on his toungue. The turtle placed it to the side and wrapped the thick blanket around himself. He just wanted to sleep and forget all about these confusing emotions.

ooo

An hour later, and Mikey still could not get to rest. He tossed to and fro, intensely bored and irritated. Right about now, he would normally be pranking on his brothers.

_But they are not here..._

Mikey grumbled to himself, now regretting letting them leave, then telling his sensei not to call them. He felt bad for always making them worry, so he let them go... but why were they taking so long?!

_Because they're having so much fun without you..._

The young turtle frowned at the little voice in his head. It sounded eerily familiar... but trying to remember made his head ache. Maybe playing some games would get rid of it. Carefully, he stood up and made his way to the door on wobbly legs. It wasn't as bad as earlier, when he had first woken up, but it was still a challenge. After a few minutes of hard effort, Mikey finally made it to his bedroom. He could have stopped in the living room, but he had started this brand-new game that Casey was kind enough to let him borrow. It was in his room, but it was worth it. He just had to defeat the final boss, Demon Lord the Superior!

Mikey gripped onto the controller like it was a lifeline when the boss theme started. The heavy use of strings made his blood run cold with thrill and goosebumps raise on his arms. On his small screen, a lithe dark figure rose dramatically into view. Great wings stretched out wide, torn with many past battles. The Demon Lord began to raise his head. Mikey gulped. Finally, he got to see the Demon Lord's face. Was it really Lucian, the protagonist's long-dead friend? Or-

The screen went dark.

"WHAT?!" he yelped, flying toward the screen, crying "Who are you, Demon Lord the Superior?!"

"Michelangelo," Splinter's stern voice made him freeze in place, "You are supposed to be resting! Your older brother specifically banned video games and other activities of the sort."

The youngest turtle glanced up to see his father standing by the door, the unplugged power cord to the game station in hand. It wasn't hard to miss the anger and worry in his amber eyes. Mikey pouted, but bowed his head, "Yes, sensei..."

Splinter sighed, "Please get into bed and rest."

Mikey obediently slid underneath the covers, but he wanted to do _something_, "Splinter, if I can't sleep, can I read my comics?"

"No."

"Can I watch t.v.?"

"No."

"Can I listen to music?"

"No..."

"Can I read a novel?" Mikey was getting desperate. He was just so bored! Splinter didn't respond right away. The surprise at the question actually made him consider it. The rat stroked his long beard thoughtfully. Mikey's heart soared with hope.

"Yes."

"Can I do _anything_?!" Mikey cried out in outrage, then paused, "Wait..."

"Yes, you may read a novel," Splinter pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to Mikey's stunned hands, "But make sure you get some rest."

At that, the rat turned away and shut the door silently behind him. Mikey gleefully opened the book to the first page and stared at the first two senteces.

_The man sat alone on the hillside, letting the last breath of life escape from his materialistic body and into the the whorling vortex of the great cycle of life once more. In another part of the world, a woman let out a screech as the renewed life finally emerged into the world with one last painful push..._

Michelangelo slammed the cover shut as if something ugly was about to explode from the pages, and pushed the book as far away from himself as possible, his pale blue eyes horrified, "Woah... maybe another day, far in the future."

He wasn't sure if his sensei wanted to encourage him to read something other than comics, or scar him for life. Mikey pouted again and rolled onto his side. He couldn't do anything!

_Because Donnie said no... Just like Leo did last night_

"What?" Mikey blinked in confusion at the voice.

_Don't you remember? Last night, I wanted to play with you, but Leo said no. Just because I am human..._

"That doesn't make sense, why would he say no?" Mikey asked. The trepidation in his gut made him a little afraid to hear the anwer.

_They don't think you deserve to play. They think you goof off all of the time, get in their way, cause nothing but trouble... That's why Leo said no, why they left to play a game without you, and why Donnie told Splinter to not let you do anything._

"T-that's not true!" Mikey cried out.

_Is it? They think you would just ruin their game..._

Tears began to flow down the small turtle's freckled cheeks, "I wouldn't ruin their game..."

"Why don't you prove it?"

Mikey raised his head when the voice became more solid and started when he saw a boy sitting on his bed. His pale face and dark eyes looked so familiar, for some reason Mikey felt like he could trust him, "H-how can I do that?"

The child gave him a devious grin, "You can go and join them in their little game!"

The turtle's voice became fretful, "I can't do that, I'm not well enough... Plus, Splinter will kill me if he finds me out of bed again!"

The boy reached out a hand, "Don't worry about it, I'll give you the strength you need to play. And you'll be back before he ever finds out!" Mikey hesitated for a moment. He really wanted to go and do something, but his family would be upset if he did. Then again, he did need to prove to his brothers that he doesn't always ruin their games... his head began to pound again from all of the thinking. The boy's face fell, "You... you don't want to play with your friend?"

The young turtle's attention snapped back to the boy. The kid looked like he was about to cry.

He called Michelangelo his friend.

"N-no!" Mikey reached out and grabbed the child's tiny hand. A friend needed him. If there was any uncertainty before, it had then vanished, "I will play with you..."

ooo

A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter of Playthings! Please leave me your thoughts, if you so desire! XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, everybody! I'm quite surprised to find that this has gotten so much attention! Special thanks to those who have reviewed... your words gives me so much motivation! XD

I don't own TMNT!

ooooooo

_Playthings_

Chapter 3

A pair of rats scattered into the darkness when three shadows slid to a stop at the junction, deep within the network of sewers. The run had them warmed up and excited for the game; their breathless laughs echoed off the curved walls.

"Okay!" Raph's green eyes went wide, "Who's going to be it?"

"I am," Leo replied immediately. When both of his brothers opened their mouths to protest, he quickly explained, "You two need to work on your stealth skills. Both of you need to learn to be more quiet."

"What?!" Raph snarled, clenching his fists, "I _am _quiet!"

"Then prove it," Leo retorted, "Instead of shouting every time something doesn't go the way you want it to."

Raphael stiffened. His vision hazed over momentarily as the anger threatened to dominate his actions. He struggled to remain calm enough to consider whether or not it was worth lashing out at his older brother. In the end, he whipped around and snagged his little brother's arm, dragging him away.

Raph would let that remark slide for now. He didn't want to give Leo anymore reasons to lecture him about his anger issues.

"I'll give you guys two minutes," Leonardo called after them before they disappeared around the corner. He sat on his knees and closed his eyes, slowly counting down the seconds in his head.

ooo

"Okay," Raph huffed a little once they put some distance between themselves and Leo, "We should split up. Which way are ya going?"

Donnie glanced at him, "I'll take the left tunnel, I guess…"

"Remember to keep your tPhone on vibrate," the older turtle reminded him with a smirk, "We don't want _that _incident at the Kraang hideout happening again."

"Why do you guys _still _tease me about that?!" Donnie demanded heatedly, with a light pink tinge spreading across his cheeks, "That was ages ago! You don't have to go on about it!"

"We do it because you're still embarrassed about it. It's hilarious to push your buttons," Raph whacked his arm and took off down the right tunnel, leaving a flustered Donnie to take the left tunnel.

Within seconds, the only thing that Raphael could hear was Donnie's loud stumbling and the trickling of sewage. Leo should be on the move about now. The most important thing is to put some distance between them as quietly as possible. The blue-banded turtle was more likely to find them by sound rather than sight.

Raph smirked. That was why he suggested splitting with Donnie. The younger turtle, who was usually distracted with his complex thoughts and plans, didn't pay enough attention to his stealth, resulting in careless noise.

He was going to win this game and rub it in Leo's face.

ooo

Donatello ducked behind a sluice and peered around. He frowned a little. Raph ditched him rather quickly. Usually, they all worked together to make up for each others' weaknesses, at least until the hunter began to catch up to them. Raph knew that Donnie was not the quietest out of the four when it came to stealth. He shrugged it off; Raphael was probably counting on Leo's assumption that they would work together again. Leo always tracked them by sound.

That meant Leo would be following Donnie first.

_Smart move for once, Raph._ The purple-banded turtle couldn't help but give a small grin.

Donatello rubbed his eyes. Assuming that Leo stuck to his honor and stayed put for five minutes, and assuming that he counted down at the correct rate, Leo began moving precisely seven minutes and thirty-two seconds ago. If Leo was indeed tracking them by sound, then he should be moving at a rate of 2mph at first, then speeding up once he zeroes in on him to 7mph… then he would slow down again to sneak up on him...

He would be pretty close by now.

Donatello looked around. He needed to stop moving and hide somewhere where even Leo wouldn't look. The sound of rushing water caught his attention. He glanced around the sluice to check for Leo, then looked behind him.

A channel of waste water.

He gave a small shudder, but he was feeling desperate.

It'll have to do…

ooo

Raphael grinned in content from where he reclined on some pipes. Leonardo should be getting to close to where Don is now. After that, he is going to have heck of a time finding him. His hiding spot was perfect. He was laying down in a nook created by some merging pipes and a hole in the wall. It was impossible to see from below, and if one jumped onto the platform to investigate, one would deduct that the space was to small to shelter in, if he had no previous knowledge of the crumbling hole.

The red-banded turtle closed his eyes and sighed. He felt kind of bad for taking advantage of Donatello's weakness, but when he pictured his older brother's smug look in his head, he felt so much better.

The pipes trembled.

The turtle snapped his eyes open in surprise. He held his breath, pressing his palm against the cool metal. He could feel measured vibrations jolting through the steel, just over the steady vibrations of the running water within.

This wasn't right! Leo should have been tracking Donnie!

Cautiously, Raph peered out of his hiding spot and through the crack between the adjacent line of pipes. A tiny movement within the nearby shadows caught his eye. There was no way Leo could have tracked him! Not when he could have easily caught Don instead! Did... did Donnie decide to backtrack and follow Raph? If that was the case, then Leo was going to be close anyway. The thing in the shadows wasn't budging. It had to know he was there... it would have moved on by then if it didn't... right?

Raph became aware of just how dire his situation was. If it was Leo, his nook was too small to fight and maneuver. If it was Donnie, it was too small to have the genius squeeze in with him without being seen by Leo. His mind whirled furiously. _What am I supposed to do_?!

Raph screwed his eyes shut and grit his teeth in irritation.

He needed to move. Now.

If it was Donnie, he was going to give him a good beating for making him lose his excellent hiding spot, after vacating the immediate area of course. If it was Leo... well, he was just going to have to avoid being tagged.

Bunching up his muscles, Raph exploded out of the nook, expertly drawing out his sai and rolling into a defensive stance.

"Come on out," he growled, "I know you're there!"

Nothing happened.

Leo would have come out dramatically, like the hero he pretended to be. Donnie would have at least replied. There was no response whatsoever.

Raphael narrowed his green eyes. He could just make out the out the motionless shape within the darkness. He took a step forward, his whole body tensed in anticipation.

"Come out," he demanded aggressively, "Now."

When he received no response once again, the hot-headed turtle snapped and leaped forward. He thrust out with his sai, only to have it glance off metal. He skidded to a halt and stared dubiously at the nick in the metal pipe. He could have sworn...

Warm arms wrapped around his plastron from behind and a chuckle tickled his neck. Raph whipped his head around, his bright green eyes round.

"_I found you_!"

oooooo

A/N: Hurray! Third chapter is up! I have started to work on the fourth, so you folks won't have long to wait! I am sorry that not much action has occured in this chapter... -_-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay, a new chapter for my dear followers! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Really, your thoughts make my day XD

I have said it three times already... I don't own TMNT!

oooooooo

_Playthings_

Chapter 4

Donatello gripped onto the concrete, breathing quickly and heavily. The strong current of the sludge water threatened to sweep his body away, but Donnie refused to let go until he over-oxygenated his body. He was going to have to hold his breath for several minutes until the channel opened up to fresh air. Once his head began to spin, he took a shallow breath and ducked his head underneath the churning surface. He released his hold on the brick and allowed himself to be carried away by the sewage.

ooo

The first three minutes were fine, but then the water slowed down. Someone must've open up more channels to accommodate the water... Donnie struggled to keep himself calm, he didn't want to consume his oxygen by panicking needlessly. After seven minutes passed, however, he began to worry. He should have reached the opening by now... did he miscalculate the distance?

His lungs began to burn.

Donatello could see where the channel narrowed. He almost let out a sigh of relief, but caught himself in the last second. Finally, he was close. The current strengthened as the water was forced into the smaller opening. Donnie was dragged forward into the mouth...

Then he ground to a halt.

Donnie whipped his head around and found that his bo had wedged itself against the walls of the channel. He reached up and attempted to free the staff, but the hard wood refused to give. The panic he tried to quash earlier arose again. His heart battered painfully beneath his plastron as he kicked helplessly at the staff.

He lungs really burned now...

His head began to spin once more, this time from the lack of air. He tugged weakly at his weapon, his reasoning skills quickly diminishing. Was it him, or did everything look darker? His hand fell away as the last of his energy depleted. This was a rather pathetic death... A turtle drowning? The last of his overused air escaped from his lips as he grinned tiredly.

_Ah, Mikey would have gotten a kick out of this if it wasn't at his own brother's expense..._

ooo

_A little earlier..._

Leo frowned when he reached a sluice. He peered about him, looking for any sign of his little brother. He crinkled his nose at the stench that arose from the waste water. The oldest turtle stopped to listen, but he could no longer hear him moving. Either he stopped to hide, or he finally figured out the definition of stealth. Leo paused when a flash caught his attention. Running over, Leo picked up the forgotten shuriken. The familiar symbol of Hamato was engraved in the smooth surface. He ran his fingers over it, grinning softly to himself.

He slipped the throwing star into his belt and peered into the smaller tunnel. _He must have gone that way..._

Leonardo hopped up onto the line of pipes above his head and crept into the shadows. He was close...

ooo

Gasping, Donnie exploded above the surface. He coughed feebly as he dragged himself out of the cold water with shaking arms. He finally released the grip on his kunai and let it fall onto the wet concrete with a loud clatter. The mutant collapsed onto his side, his chest heaving in the oxygen his body craved for.

His hand rested against the area where the leather strap of his bo's sheath had once crossed over his plastron. There, he could feel a small nick where he had cut himself in his haste to free himself from the weapon.

Closing his brown eyes, Donatello just focused on his breathing. His lungs greedily drank the air as he lay there trembling in the dark. The turtle would have never thought he would treasure the invisible substance. After he recovered a little from his shock, he drew himself up and pulled out his tPhone. He groaned a bit when he witnessed just how waterlogged the device was. In his desperation to not get caught by Leo, he completely forgot about it. Now it was ruined.

"Sewer apples..." he muttered. Sighing, he slipped the phone back into his belt. What was he supposed to do? Unsteadily, he rose to his feet and began to shuffle toward the opening to another sewage line. The turtle pondered briefly whether or not he should return home and call his brothers. He shook his head. No, he wouldn't give up so easily. He didn't just risk his life just to give up in the end.

Leaning heavily against the wall, he decided to hide out somewhere near the lair. There, he could still participate in the game and see when Leonardo gives up. The hunter always had to use the home phone to declare his defeat. More energy returned the more he walked. Soon, he no longer required the wall for assistance. Donnie let out a breathless chuckle. He felt almost high on the adrenaline that surged through his veins with every erratic heartbeat.

No wonder Raph was always looking for a fight. The danger was exhilarating.

ooo

Donnie pressed his shell against the wall once he encountered a familiar intersection. It was likely that Leo was nearby. He was not unknown for backtracking and catching his brothers by surprise. He had done it to Mikey so many times In the past. After sneaking a quick look around the corner, Donnie swiftly rounded it and sprinted down the curved pathway. He had the perfect hiding spot in mind: it was a small net of power conduits that ran above the abandoned railroad. Technically, it was still within the boundaries that Leo had set earlier, and it would give him an excellent view of the lair.

Lost in his thoughts, the tall turtle tripped on something large and collided painfully into the concrete wall.

"Owww," he moaned, cradling his head between his hands. Once the pounding ache in his head dulled, he raised his head. His dazed brown gaze fell upon the still form of Raphael.

"Raph?!" the younger turtle let out a small yelp and crawled over to him. He leaned over him and shook his shoulder gently, "Raph!"

The older turtle's eyes remained closed. His breathing was ragged and painful to listen to. Donnie's hands hesitated over the scrapes and bruises that covered his skin. A small trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth and dripped onto the ground, where it joined a much larger pool of the scarlet liquid.

His body was covered in lacerations. Each cut weeped dark red.

Donatello's hands shook as he tore off the bandages around his hands and wrists, using them to bind whatever cuts he thought were the deepest. There was so much blood... The younger brother found Raph's tPhone several feet away, crushed beyond recognition. His hopes of calling Leo were squashed ruthlessly.

He dared not call out, in fear that whatever had done this to Raphael would find them and finish what it had started. Gingerly, Donatello draped Raph's arm over his shoulders and rose. He had to get home as soon as possible and call Leonardo.

Donnie set off as quickly as he could, careful not to jostle his unconscious brother too much.

oooooooo

A/N: Whew! Two chapters in one day! This is a first for me! XD Please leave your thoughts if you so desire!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ahhhh! Halloween is tomorrow! The finale should be posted around that time! XD

I don't own anything! Except for the plot and the kid!

ooo

_Playthings_

Chapter 5

_This game was supposed to be fun._

Donnie shifted his hold on Raphael and grimaced when he felt more blood trickle down the back of his neck. Tears blurred his vision as the feeling of hopelessness nestled itself in his heart. Raphael was the strongest one. He was the one who could tackle the toughest opponents with a wild grin on his face. He was the unbeatable one.

Now, he is at Death's doorstep.

Donatello had stopped twice already, both times to frantically check his respiration. Both times, he had remained breathing, but just so. Just how much blood has he already lost? Just how many more checks does he have left until he finds no pulse?

The younger turtle grit his teeth and continued on. Exhaustion weighed him down, the adrenaline high he had felt earlier now completely gone. He just had to get home. That's all he had to do.

Before they are found.

Donnie stiffened, his eyes widening, before he quickly kneeled down and lowered Raph onto the ground. He placed his head next to Raph's mouth, listening intently.

He wasn't breathing.

"Damn!" The younger brother swore, pressing his fingers against the pallid skin of Raph's neck.

No pulse.

"_No_…" Donnie whispered, tears coursing their way down his dirty cheeks.

ooo

Splinter awoke with a start. He raised his head and perked his ears, his amber eyes round and wary. He rose from where he was kneeling and tried to determine the cause of this dread that suddenly settled itself in the pit of his stomach. The rat stumbled into the kitchen, feeling extremely nauseous.

After he emptied the contents of his stomach into the sink, he gripped the edge of the counter until his knuckles turned white.

His heart hammered in his chest and sweat began to slick his fur.

He had only experienced this sensation once before.

When he lost his daughter.

ooo

Footsteps sounded through the empty tunnels. A silhouette skipped its way this way and that, humming joyfully to himself. If one looked closely enough, one could see the disproportionally small shadow of the silhouette, mirroring his motions with the same glee.

The silhouette broke out into song:

"_The time has come, it's time to play._

_We'll hide in the shadows of the dying day._

_A hoot escapes the owl's beak._

_Begin the game of Hide and Seek._

_Step lightly there, crouch down low here._

_Don't give in to your growing fear._

_It's fatal if you make a sound._

_You'll disappear if you are found._

_Just a quick little cut, the blood will flow._

_Give a little smile as your movements slow._

_It won't hurt, just a quick little nick._

_Don't slip as the ground turns red and slick._

_As the life seeps out and your body grows cold._

_This game of mine never does grow old._

_When my breath brushes against your cheek._

_You know you're playing Hide and Seek…!_"

He giggled to himself and gave a little twirl. One was down. Two to go! As the silhouette smiled a wide smile, bright rivulets of moisture dripped off his cheeks. The silhouette continued on, not stopping to think about the cause of the tears.

His tiny shadow clapped and ran after him.

ooo

A/N: I realized just how short this was… -_-" I'm writing more for tonight!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! Here's another chapter! It's a lot longer than the other one, thank goodness!

I do not own anything!

ooooo

_Playthings_

Chapter 6:

Leonardo frowned as he stepped lightly along the dark passage. He had recieved a call from Raphael, but it cut off shortly afterwards. He knew he wasn't supposed to use his tPhone while he was hunter, because it could be used to cheat, but he wanted to make sure that he was okay. He attempted to return the call, but it was immediately redirected to the busy tone.

The blue-banded turtle now stared at Don's number on the lit screen. The faint beeping sounding from the device filled the unnerving silence. He pressed his thumb against the cancel button, sighing.

He moved on.

Not two minutes later, his cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" Leo whispered, a little irritably.

"Leonardo..." his father's voice responded, heavy with relief.

Leo instantly straightened up, "Is Mikey awake?!"

There was a brief pause, "No... he woke up briefly, but he went back to rest in his room. I... I fear that something terrible will happen, my son. I want you and your brothers to return as soon as possible."

Leo's smile at the news about Mikey fell when he percieved the worry in his master's voice. He was rarely afraid. When he was... it was for no small reason, "I understand, sensei. I'll get them."

After that, he hung up and broke into a sprint, all methods of stealth forgotten. He began to call out to his younger brothers.

ooo

Donnie fell back and shuddered. After several minutes of CPR, somehow, he had managed to get Raphael's heart beating again. His forearms burned from the build up of lactic acid. How many times had he pressed his palms against the still plastron, praying for the vital organs underneath to restart? Too many to count...

He pulled his older brother onto his back and stood back up onto trembling legs. Donnie wasn't sure how much more of this he could take before he went insane. The stress of the unknown enemy lurking in the sewers, the stress of his brothers' injuries, and the uncertain whereabouts of Leonardo all pushed him closer to the edge.

Donnie frowned, he may be closer to madness than he anticipated... he could now hear a cheerful voice singing. The younger turtle shook his head furiously and tried to pick up his pace. Then it sank in. Someone was _there_. There was no way that it could be Leo... the voice was too high-pitched. Gasping, Donatello broke into a sprint.

They had to get away.

They had to get away.

Get away.

Get away.

Get away.

Away.

Away.

Away.

AWAY...

No matter how fast he dared to run without hurting Raphael, no matter how many turns he took to throw off the voice, the singing kept on getting louder and clearer. Soon, he could make out words.

"_Why don't you play_

_Why don't you stay_

_Go run and hide, however way!_

_It doesn't matter!_

_In the end, I will slay_

_My playthings_

_And leave them to decay...!_"

Donatello's breaths came in harsh, agonizing pants. He kept on glancing over his shoulder, fearful of the enemy that was rapidly closing in on them. He fumbled at his belt for the hidden shuriken sheathed there along with a small knife. The tune changed.

"_Where are you going? Why do you run?_

_All I want is to have a little fun!_

_Slow down silly, silly, rabbit!_

_Chasing is a predator's habit.._!"

Donatello tripped and stumbled onto his knees. Miraculously, he didn't drop his heavy brother. As he picked himself up, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. At the last second, he twisted away from the flying projectile. It ricocheted off of the curved walls and imbedded itself into the floor. The tall turtle noted briefly that the weapon was a throwing star before he bolted into a side tunnel.

At least now he had an idea of who he was up against.

It was most likely a member of the Foot Clan. But how come he was working alone? Foots hardly ever worked solo. Then again, their pursuer didn't sound like he was in his right mind either, the way he sang and laughed giddily.

Once again, his thoughts distracted him from the current problem.

The mutant cried out when something sharp dug deep into his thigh. He stumbled again, but managed to keep upright this time. He continued on, forcing himself to use his injured leg despite the terrible pain. More projectiles buried themselves deep into his flesh. He paused briefly to yank them out, streaking the concrete walls with his bright blood.

He jerked away from a kunai, but couldn't pull Raph out of the way fast enough. The blade skimmed the unconscious turtle's arm, coloring his pallid green skin with even more scarlet. Donnie's brown eyes widened in horror. He can't anymore blood!

They were close to home.

Donatello made a snap decision and turned to face the assailant, making sure that Raph was completely shielded. He pulled out his own blade and managed to repel some of the incoming shuriken. More pierced into his limbs, but he persisted. All the while, he moved backwards, the way home burning clear in his mind.

Whenever the enemy made the mistake of coming closer, Donnie would throw a star with deadly accuracy. There would be a hiss of pain, then a crazed giggle. The turtle held his last shuriken firmly, warily backing up. It was hard to look at any part of his body without seeing something sticking out. Raph's hot, shallow breath hit his neck every couple of seconds.

The silhouette began to sing again:

"_The time has come, it's time to play._

_We'll hide in the shadows of the dying day._

_A hoot escapes the owl's beak._

_Begin the game of Hide and Seek._

_Step lightly there, crouch down low here._

_Don't give in to your growing fear._

_It's fatal if you make a sound._

_You'll disappear if you are found._

_Just a quick little cut, the blood will flow._

_Give a little smile as your movements slow._

_It won't hurt, just a quick little nick._

_Don't slip as the ground turns red and slick._

_As the life seeps out and your body grows cold._

_This game of mine never does grow old._

_When my breath brushes against your cheek._

_You know you're playing Hide and Seek…!_"

The tall turtle hunched forward when a weight connected to a chain lunged forward from the shadows and struck him square in the chest. Winded, Donatello dropped his last shuriken and bent over, coughing violently. He took one more step back, stepping out onto the subway platform across from the lair.

"Donnie? R-raph?!" The younger turtle started and turned his head at the sound of Leonardo's alarmed voice, "What's going on?!"

Suddenly, he was seeing stars.

The next thing he became aware of was the cool brick against his cheek and arm, the dead weight of Raph's limp arm over his side, and the sensation of something cold and heavy coiling around his ankle. It tightened and dragged him back toward the mouth of the tunnel. The projectiles ripped into his skin as his assailant mercilessly pulled him along. Dazed, he reached out blindly toward his oldest brother, crying out in fear.

"LEO...!" His voice, shrill with terror, pierced the air before suddenly cutting off.

ooo

A/N: Ooooh, we're almost at the end! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, guys! I've been really preoccupied with school lately... A big chapter is on its way!

I don't own nuttin'! Except for that evil brat... He's _mine_!

oooooo

_Playthings_

Chapter 7:

Leonardo sprang forward, drawing his two katana and rounding the corner, "DONNIE!"

No one was there.

The slightest shift in the air alerted the elder turtle of his master's presence, "_Shimatta_(1)… I'm too late…"

Leonardo glanced over his shoulder to see the rat kneeling next his younger brother, checking his condition. The turtle, in his frantic haze, barely caught the small tremor in his thin hands. When his father turned his gaze onto his eldest son, Leonardo couldn't help but feel cold at the helplessness that darkened his amber eyes.

"Leonardo, I must take care of Raphael immediately…" He whispered, "I… I want you to track the enemy…" Leo could hear how difficult it was for him to give this order, "You mustn't engage the enemy though, not unless more harm is brought to Donatello. I'll call once Raphael is safe and come to assist you."

The blue-banded turtle swallowed painfully. He wanted to argue, but the second he saw the frailty in that yellow gaze, he held back his protests. Understanding people was one of Leonardo's best qualities.

He understood that Splinter was just as torn as he was.

He just wanted to protect as many of his children as he could.

Holding his tongue, the turtle bowed his head to Splinter and darted into the shadows.

ooo

It was rather easy to track the assailant, much to Leonardo's distress. All he had to do was follow the drying smears of his brother's blood and the occasional blood-stained projectile that had torn free from his flesh. The assailant wasn't particularly concerned about hiding, apparently; his loud singing bounced off the curved walls, distorting it and giving it an even eerier quality.

Goosebumps rose on his skin, even though it was kind of warm and humid in the sewers. _Why did that voice sound… familiar?_

Leo ducked behind a sluice. The blood smeared here was still fresh. Leo's stomach turned and he had to close his eyes briefly to calm the nausea. After a long moment, Leo regained his composure. He chanced taking a look into the room beyond.

What he saw instantly shattered that composure.

ooo

Splinter checked the tubing around Raphael's forearm, and gave the pouch of blood an occasional squeeze. Once he was sure that the blood was actually flowing into his son's body, he sat back with a burdened sigh. An hour has passed since he found him and Leonardo in front of the lair, and now Raphael appeared almost unrecognizable with all of the sutures and bandages that covered his pallid skin.

The rat warily stood and listened to the turtle's breathing, only relaxing when he heard the quiet but existing breaths escaping his lips.

Now he had to help his other sons.

Splinter found himself standing outside Michelangelo's door and saying urgently, "Michelangelo! I need your assistance! Your brothers are in danger, I need you to watch over Raphael, who is gravely injured…!"

He frowned when he heard no response from the room. Worried that his youngest son's condition worsened since he last saw him, the rat twisted the doorknob and threw the door open, "Michelangelo?!"

No, it was _much _worse.

Splinter stared in horror at the mussed-up sheets bunched on top of the empty bed in the empty chamber.

ooo

Both father and son cried out the same name, "**MICHELANGELO**….!"

oooooo

A/N God, another short chapter... I sincerely apologize for the cliffhangers, I know I'm being kind of ruthless with them. A big chapter is on its way! For compensation for my patient readers... -_-"

1: _Shimatta_: Japanese for 'Shit!' or 'Damn!'


End file.
